A High School Heartbreak
by hufflepuffs-are-awesome15
Summary: What happens when a familiar face walks back into Stella's life. (sorry for bad summary, My first fic please be nice. Review? M only for swearing, Characters will most probably will be OOC)


**Hi Guys! This is my very first published story so please be nice. Reviews are welcome!**

Its going to be a long day was all Stella could think. She has just started work and had been told that the new girl had arrived. Her name is Shannon, Shannon Henry. The smart, tall, long brown hair blue eyed girl she had not seen since the last day of high school. This is going to be a really long day. Stella went a picked up an equipment pack and strolled in to the locker room holding it and grinned like only she knew and handed her the pack.

"you are going to need this, I'm Stella by the way" She grinned

"thanks, Stella" she smiled as she put on the pack

"oh I'm Shannon by the way"

"yeah, I know"

"well do you have any advice for my first day?"

"No"

"well its nice to meet you"

Stella heart sank as she left the locker room to go and stock the police cars. She doesn't remember me, how can she not remember me was all that was going through Stella's head now. she wished it would just go back to how it was going to be a long day.

"OK Michael and Dom you can come with me" ordered Senior sergeant Lawson Blake who is the leader of the tactical team in the field "Stella, Shannon you girls can go with josh" That was defiantly not what Stella wanted to hear.

The day was really slow, nothing happened at all. They sat in a car park most of the day having coffee and eating food and doing simple patrols. which meant Stella was bored out which meant all she could think about was why Shannon doesn't remember her. They had been together for 4 years 4 years! She loved Shannon with all her heart, loved? no she loves Shannon with all her heart and knowing that Shannon doesn't remember her it hurts but she doesn't let it show she never does. Exactly like she didn't let it show at their year 12 formal where Stella was going to purpose to Shannon, I mean come on they had been together for 4 years but the only problem was Shannon family didn't like the idea of her and Stella being together and Shannon hated the idea that her family didn't like Stella. They wanted Shannon to date handsome rich men and that pissed Stella off so bad.

"Stella? earth to Stella, Stella!"

"wha, yeah um what did I miss?"

"I have your coffee"

"oh thanks Shannon"

"you seemed like you were somewhere else Stella, are you OK?"

"yeah um I'm fine thanks Shannon" She smiled at Stella, the same smile she use to give Stella back in high school. fuck this day has gone on forever. All she can think about is that night at prom at their prom where they were suppose to go together and they go for a walk by the lake and Stella was going to purpose and everything was going to be alright but Shannon's folks had to go and fuck it up by making her go with someone else. Stella had to sit in the stands all night by herself and just watch as Shannon got happier and happier every minute. that destroyed her, that should have been them together beening happy. Less than a week later Shannon and ended their relationship and left Stella a broken mess, after she graduated she joined the police force hoping that the pain of losing Shannon would go away but it never did.

"Stella oh here we go again, earth to Stella, Stella!"

"wh um oh shit I did it again didn't I?"

"yep"

"for fuck sake sorry Shannon"

"no problem I'm sure you would be happy to know that it is clock off time"

"fan-fucking-tactic" Stella replied jumping out of the car and started heading toward the change rooms.

"thought you would be happy to hear that" Shannon smiled.

She is exactly like she remembered. Stella didn't shower she just go changed and left as quickly as possible. she jumped in her car an started to head off. she wasn't think too much and was just driving in auto pilot. She arrived at her destination and turn the car off got out and walked for a bit coming to stop at a tree on a hill facing a beautiful lake with lots of trees and birds. Shit! she had driven herself to her old high school and is currently sitting exactly where her and Shannon met for the very first time and where she had planned to purpose to her 4 years later. she looked at her hand and there was the ring that she had planned to use at the proposal but it never happened so she wears hers and keeps Shannon's in her sock draw at home. she knows she shouldn't be she can't help it, she doesn't want to throw it out but she doesn't want to sell it either. She fell for Shannon and she fell hard.

"it has been a long time since you have been here Miss Dagostino"

"Professor Hartford sir, yes sir it has been a little while, y.. you still remember me"

"of course Stella how could I not you where always in my office in some kind of trouble whether it be because you super glued Mister SandrellI face to something or because you and Ms Henry were caught kissing under this very tree" He smiled

"Speaking of Ms Henry, good evening Ms Henry"

"Hello Sir"

"I will leave you ladys to it"

Stella watched as Professor Hartford walked back up towards the school. she turned around to face Shannon.

"HI Shannon"

"HI Stella" Shannon smiled

"its been a while since we have been here together hasn't it?"

"yeah" Stella replied awkwardly crossing her arms over her chest. she hated feelings she didn't want to talk about feelings.

"Stella, Stella I'm so sorry about what happened that night i don't know wha..."

"YOU KISSED HIM SHANNON THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Stella yelled with tears running down her face.

"WE WERE TOGETHER FOR 4 YEARS SHANNON 4 YEARS! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TO PROM WITH ME I WAS GOING TO PURPOSE TO YOU I LOVED YOU AND YOU TORE MY HEART INTO PIECES" Stella was a mess yelling and crying. she looked down at her feet and continued "WHEN I SORE YOU KISS HIM I COULDN'T BREATHE I COULDN'T MOVE, I SOBBED FOR DAYS WHEN YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I LOVE YOU SHANNON I ALWAYS HAVE AND PROBLEM ALWAYS WILL!" " I know she" "NO YOU DON'T YOU DON'T KNOW! I NEVER EVER THOUGHT I WAS THE TYPE OF GIRL YOU NEEDED SOMEONE WHO RELIED ON SOMEONE UNTIL I MET YOU, YOU MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME, EVERYONE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE TO GOOD FOR ME THAT YOU WHERE OUT OF MY LEAGUE BUT YOU..." Stella couldn't finish her sentence she was sobbing everything she had hidden had come out. Shannon lent down next to Stella crying and held Stella close to her she looked Stella in the eye

"you cheated on me Shannon, you where my everything, when my parents though me out of home it didn't matter cause I still had you, you were my world Shan I loved you." Shannon started crying harder now

"you don't understand Stell"

"don't understand what Shannon what is there to understand?" Stella started to get more upset

"shh shh its OK, m... my parents threatened to hurt you, they um they said if I didn't go with that guy they were going to get my older brother to beat you up I couldn't allow that"

"then why the kiss?"

"well I didn't expect that to happen but after I found out it was cause my parents paid him money to go to the prom with me"

"they paid him? why? I'm sure that there were plenty of guys who wanted to go to prom with you for free" Stella smiled she had stop crying now and started to enjoy being in Shannon's arms again

"apparently it was because no one wanted to because they were afraid about what you would do to them if you found out." Stella laughed and Shannon joined in. once they finished laughing Shannon pulled out a pack of pocket tissues from her jeans.

"here you go love" she smiled

"thank you" Stella grinned

"you were always so damn organized" they both laughed.

"so you only did what you did to protect me?"

"yes"

"and that was why we really broke up"

"yes"

"does that mean we can start dating again"Stella asked as she bit her lip

"yes" Shannon replied dragging Stella closer to her so that there foreheads could touch.

"do you know what hurt the most about us braking up Shannon?"

"what was that?"

"when I thought you didn't recognize me this morning when i gave you the equipment pack"

"of course i would recognize you! how could i not?"Shannon smiled keeping their foreheads together and looking her in the eye they both giggled "you are such a dork Stella"

Shannon received a playful slap to the shoulder as they shared their first kiss since high school as the sun was setting behind the trees and didn't stop until it was gone

The End


End file.
